


Companion's Holiday

by ryfkah



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have fun, try not to get yourself regenerated, we'll want to recognize you when you come to pick me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion's Holiday

"Well, off you go, then," said Donna encouragingly. "Toddle along to your secret meeting or what have you."

"You're not planning to try and sneak along?" said the Doctor, feeling vaguely disconcerted. "Don't want to demand to be included?"

"God no, I'm still bloody sore all over from the last time," said Donna. "I know the running's bread-and-butter to you, but some of us occasionally enjoy a proper vacation."

Martha grinned, looking briefly five years younger than her actual age. "We'll spend all our time complaining about you, it'll be lovely."

The Doctor blinked.

"Nah, she's just kidding," said Donna, with a matching grin. "We'll talk about planets and travel and stuff, nice to have someone to talk with all that about, but we're not going to talk about you at _all_."

"It's in the rules," agreed Martha cheerfully. "Part of the vacation."

"Well -" Donna smacked the Doctor's arm companionably. "Have fun, try not to get yourself regenerated, we'll want to recognize you when you come pick me up."

The Doctor wandered back into the TARDIS, feeling vaguely sulky for reasons he couldn't name.

"We're going to that secret meeting, of course," said Martha to Donna, as the Tardis WAH-WAHHHHED its way out this dimension.

"Of course," said Donna, "but wasn't his face funny when he thought for a moment he might not be the center of the universe!"


End file.
